The invention relates to a drive device comprising a rotational drive device and a linear drive device.
Combination drives of this type are known for instance from DE 103 24 601 A1.
Similarly, a plastic injection molding machine is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,022 B2. in which the rotational drive and linear drive are embodied so as to interlace and/or overlap.
An arrangement having a rotational and a linear drive is known from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,294 B1. the armatures of which are decoupled from one another by means of a spring.
US 2001/0043016 discloses drives arranged one behind the other. The disadvantage here is that a comparatively large inertia of the drive as a whole is produced by linear and/or rotational movements by the acceleration of all moving masses.
EP 0 875 982 A1 discloses an electromagnetic linear drive, which comprises a hollow cylindrical stator and a stator follower which can be displaced in the interior of the stator in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the stator. A rigid connection of the shaft also exists here between the rotational section and the linear section, so that the reaction parts, e.g. windings or permanent magnets, must be embodied on the shaft as a whole over an axially longer section, in particular in the rotational section.